godzilla's unite
by godzillamegafan
Summary: in this every Godzilla from every universe in the Godzilla series fight a new kaiju that i came up with can they defeat him you'll see
1. Chapter 1

okay this is gonna be the godzilla fan fic to end all fan fictions in this I'm gonna have all seven godzilla's fight against one ultimate enemy so here it goes and hope you like it.

--

there are many universes all have different qualities but one thing they all have in common is one thing Godzilla each and every universe has a godzilla but none would know that all the godzilla's were about to be transported to the same place.

--

in the world of godzilla final wars right after godzilla left japan. Minilla threw a punch at godzilla only to have godzilla block with his tail then slipped it behind minilla knocking him off his feet and winning godzilla his 5th straight win in there training. Godzilla began to help minilla when suddenly he began to dematerialize until nothing was left. Minilla let out a shreek of terror seeing Godzilla dissapear.

--

In the world of godzilla mothra king ghidorah all out assualt right as Godzilla fully healed. Godzilla let out a mighty roar as he got back on his newly regenerated feet for the first time. Godzilla began to walk when he to was slowly begining to dematerialize until he was gone.

--

in the univeerse of godzilla vs megaguirus just as godzilla was being sucked into the black hole. Godzilla fired his thermo nuclear breath into the black hole causing a tremendous explosion right as he began to dematerialize. The explosion soon cleared just as godzilla was fully gone so nobody knew he was'nt sucked into the black hole.

--

in the universe of godzilla 2000 right after godzilla left japan Godzilla began to dissolve as the gdf's jet's began to catch up with him until he was fully gone.

--

in the showa series of godzilla universe right after godzilla left from defeating mecha godzilla for the second time. Godzilla noticed some food and began to swim towoards it when he noticed himself dissapearing. Godzilla began to fire his atomic breath until he was fully gone.

--

in the universe of godzilla tokyo s.o.s right as kiryu lost signal. Godzilla's cocoon began to melt as godzilla fired his atomic breath burning it to a pile of ashes. Godzilla began to dissolve as soon as he was free from the cocoon. Thinking it was kiryu causing this Godzilla began to attack it until he was fully gone.

--

In the world of the heisei godzilla right as Godzilla left after beating mecha godzilla. Godzilla began to dissolve as he entered the water but didn't notice until he was waist deep when he was finally out of sight of japan he began dissolve above the water until he was finally gone.

--  
in the universe where all the godzilla's will meet. All the godzilla's began to materialize at the same time until they were all fully formed again. The godzilla's all began staring the other ones down noticing that they all looked like eachother until one of them let out a roar of confusion. I see so looks like I got all the godzilla's Now then let's see if the seven mightiest kaiju in all the universes can defeat my creation. Said a voice.

Out of the darkness came a man wielding a septar in his hand. Good to see you all made it here in one piece now then my name is Akane Ozaki. Said Akane flipping a switch.

A large door began to open and out of it came a kaiju in the form of a human like kaiju.

Now then Godzilla let's see what you can do. Said Akane.

--

Whell that's chapter one and sorry about the name i couldn't think of one so I just used the characters off godzilla final wars that i could remember also for those who think the godzilla in godzilla vs megaguirus is the same as the godzilla in godzilla 2000 it's not now then i'm gonna describe the Kaiju They're fighting. It kinda looks like Monster X except teh tails longer also it has some spikes on it's back and has some hidden abilities that will be revealed as the fight goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now then all the godzilla's have been united and the villain has arrived the monsters come into play now let's have us a battle. Oh and I'm giving my monster a pair of wings that retract and open up. Also I'll be adressing the godzillas in the millenium seires by the number they apeared in except godzilla 2000 and godzilla final wars they'll be known as the movie they were in as for heisei and showa they'll be known by the series they were in. Finally his name will be Super Nova.

--

wait a minute a couple of you are to small to fight my creation that won't do nope guess I'll just have to make them bigger. Said Akane tapping his septar on the ground.

Just as Akane did this all of the godzilla's grew to 100 meters in height. Perfect now then let the fighting begin. Said Kenny.

All the Godzilla's whent running at Super nova. Suddenly Super Nova appeared right infront of them. Super Nova threw a punch sending The Showa series Godzilla flying backwards. Just as this happened a beam from super nova's eyes sent the heisi series godzilla to the ground. godzilla 2000 and godzilla 2 sent a orange beam at super nova but both missed. Both godzilla's looked up only to see super nova hovering above them.

Super nova whent flying straight into the godzilla's ramming them until they hit a wall. Both godzilla's grabbed onto super nova as godzilla final wars and godzilla 3 and 4 blasted him in the back with their atomic breath. Super nova let out a roar of pain as all three of the blast's hit him dead on. Super nova took a couple steps back with godzilla 2000 and godzilla 2 still holding his arm's. Super nova slammed both godzilla's against each other knocking them off him then sent a beam into them.

grabbing the moment godzilla 3 smacked his claw into super nova's back then the showa godzilla began punching super nova. Finally super nova broke free of the showa godzilla's punches and turned to face all the godzilla's. Super nova ran right at all the godzilla's with his arms wide out until he was in the middle of them all. Godzilla final wars whent running at super nova with godzilla 2 right behind him. Godzilla final wars jumped onto super nova's back with his mouth at the back of his head and began to charge a atomic blast when super nova spread out his wings knocking him off and causing the blast to hit the ceiling causing large chunks to rain onto the ground hitting everyone. But everyonne was quickly back to their feet. This is starting to get boring Godzilla's and super nova so I'll make it more interesting. Said Akane tapping his septar on the ground.

Just as akane did this all the godzilla's and super nova disapeared.

--

so where did akane send all the godzilla's and super nova find out in the next chapter now i know this one may have been shorter then any other chapter i ever wrote but i'm suffering from some writers block because of a idea i've got for another story so you'll ahve to wait a while for next chapter while i get wrid of my thought sfor a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay in the last chapter akane teleported all of the godzilla's and super nova somewhere but where did they go and how will it become more interesting to him you'll see in this next chapter.

--

Godzilla 2 looked around to see his enviorment had changed from a concrete room to a jungle with tree's that were hovering whell oer him. Godzilla 2 let out a loud roar to see if any of the other monsters that looked like him and were helping him fight super nova were near. None of them let out a roar as well to tell him where they were so he began to walk looking for them and Super nova. Godzilla 3 had done the same thing except when nobody answered him he began firing his atomic breath all around the jungle to get the trees out of his way. showa Godzilla and heisei Godzilla had managed to find eachother and were now looking for the other Godzilla's. Godzilla 4 had begun searching for the other's when a monster that looked similar to Kumonga attacked him. He easily killed it though with his atomic breath but now knew that there were other monsters then the ones that looked like him and the one they were trying to kill. Godzilla final wars hadn't been as lucky as the other Godzilla's and was now fighting what looked like a dozen Kamacuras. Godzilla final wars fired his atomic breath as a warning to the Kamacuras but they didn't heed and walk away instead they all began to charge him. Godzilla final wars began to charge at them as well until they were in range and he smacked about five of them with his tail sending them flying. One of the Kamacuras jumped on his back and dug it's claws into his shoulder. Godzilla let out a roar of pain then grabbed the clawsout of his shoulder and flung the kamacuras into a tree and followed up with his atomic breath burning it to death. Another Kamacuras slashed one of it's claws into Godzilla final wars same shoulder trying to deepen the wound. Godzilla let out another cry of pain as blood began to flow down his arm. Angered Godzilla final wars took the Kamacuras's arm and wripped his arm in half then slid the claw deep into his throat ending that ones life. Godzilla final wars looked at the other five Kamacuras angrily and began to walk towoards them as his cut healed. The Kamacuras now frightened from losing more then half of there numbers began to retreat until Super nova appeared. The Kamacuras began to freak out as they were trapped on both sides now. On oneside was a monster they didn't recognise and on the other was Super nova who had nearly wiped out there race last time they saw him. Super nova let out a roar then lunged his tail slicing right threw one of there's gut. Next he fired off some bolts of lightning from his eyes disentigrating the other four. Super Nova pulled his tail back with the Kamacuras still on his tail. Super Nova pulled it off his tail and threw it as far as he could so he could get it later for dinner. Godzilla final wars let out a roar of excitement for he would be the one who got to kill Super Nova and wouldn't have to share the challenge of ending his life. Right as he finished Super Nova began to speak in human lanuguage. You will be doomed if you try to defeat me leave now and I will alow you to live here under my rule. Said Super Nova.

Godzilla final wars let out a roar to tell him he was going to destroy him. Very whell if you refuse to live under my rule then you will die by my might. Said Super Nova.

Super Nova rose one of his hands and out came a snake from behind Godzilla final wars and bit him on the back injecting all of it's poison in him. Godzilla final wars let out a roar of anger as the snakes poison began to spread. Noe it does not matter if you fight me or not you will die that snake is the most poisoness thing in all the universes and all of it poison will spread threw you in less ten 5 minutes. Said Super Nova walking away.

Godzilla Final wars began to charge after Super Nova but passed out from the poison spreading threw him.


	4. Chapter 4

well it's been a while sense i posted a chapter but it's time to change that here comes chapter four.

__

Godzilla2 began walking off in the direction that seemed to have the most radiation floating around. He walked for about a hour when he finally found Godzilla 2000. Both Kaiju let out a roar to say hello to each other then began to walk off some more occasionally letting out a roar to try and tell the other Godzilla's where they were but every time there was no roar back.

__

hm seems like two of them have found each other while one is out cold from getting injected by poison it's pretty impressive that he's still alive though. Every other kaiju that's been bitten by the snake kaiju of my hand made jungle died in less then a minute yet he's survived a hour though I doubt he'll last much longer. Said Ozaki.

__

Super Nova let out a roar ordering his snakes to find the other Godzilla's so that he could defeat them as well by any means necessary. Super Nova was determined to beat them for the humiliation he had gone threw when he first fought them all at once and would have been defeated if it hadn't been for that small human who is the only person that Super Nova would call his master because when he was created he could see him making him. That was the only reason Super Nova let him get away with interrupting his fight this one time.

__

GGodzilla 2 and 2000 began to lose patience about finding the other Godzilla's and let out one last roar but this time there was a roar back but it didn't belong to a Godzilla it was a different roar. Both Godzilla put up there guard ready for something to attack them. Suddenly a army of giant bat's began flying at them. Both kaiju fired off their orange atomic breath at the bat's blasting a dozen of them out of the air each. Soon as the bat's hit the ground right from behind a bat bit down on both of the Godzilla's neck's and began draining both the radiation and blood from them.

Neither of the Godzilla's could reach the bat on them so they did the one thing they could they began to charge up the radiation in them burning the bat's off of them then as they reached their full power they fired off a atomic blast into the air burning even more bat's. The bat's had already lost a fifth of there army but this didn't make them worry no instead they became more determined to get at the Godzilla's. About fifteen bat's all flew at Godzilla at once. Godzilla 2000 fired his atomic breath at the bat's burning several of them. Then used his incredible tail to swat away some more of them. Finally as one swooped in on him he grabbed it by the wings tore on wing off and threw the bat at the last remaining bat's knocking them over then before they could back up he blasted them one last time with his atomic breath and the only last thing they could see was orange fire as it burned them alive.

Both Godzilla let out a roar challenging the rest of the bats to try and fight them but this time they ran from fear of seeing Godzilla 2000 brutally kill 15 of them. Both Godzilla let out a roar of victory. but it was short lived as Super Nova appeared right infront of them. Both Godzilla braced themselves for a fight as Super Nova let out a roar.

__

these Kaiju are incredible one is still alive after getting bit by one my jungles poisoness snakes while another has managed to scare off a hoard of bats even after having their blood drank. I'm impressed enough to take a dna sample and put into Super Nova. Said Ozaki sending off a robot to go collect a dna sample from the out cold Godzilla final wars.

__

Super Nova stared at the Godzilla's before speaking human again. Join me or meet the same fate as the last Godzilla I fought. Said Super Nova.

Both godzilla's let out the same roar of defiance at Super Nova before running at him. Heh if you think you can take me on your own then your are fools. Said Super Nova grabbing Godzilla 2000.

Super Nova began to strangle Godzilla 2000 until Godzilla 2 rammed him knocking him to the ground and loosening his grip enough for Godzilla 2000 to break free and kick him away. Both Godzilla's began to charge up their atomic breath's until it was at full power then they tryed blasting him but Super Nova jumped over them. Super Nova landed behind them then jumped at them again feet first and began spinning to kick them to the ground. Both Godzilla's let out a roar of pain as they were burned from their atomic breaths fire that was on the grass.

Super Nova began to stomp on their backs until they rolled over and blasted him in the face. Super Nova fell over onto his back holding his face in pain from being burned in the eyes. hearing the cry's from their leader the bat's who had flown off began to anger but did not interfere with his fight. Finally the burning in Super Nova's eyes stopped and he sent a kick to Godzilla 2's face knocking him over and stomped on his chest then gave a loud screech.

Almost instantly a bunch of bat's swarmed over godzilla two covering his body from head to toe eacg one sucking his blood and radiation until godzilla used his spiral pulse to knock them off because he had so little radiation left. But even though they were of he had lost so much blood he couldn't get back up. But had scared the bat's enough for them not to attack him again. Next Super Nova began to look at Godzilla 2000. Godzilla 2000 let out a mighty roar then began to run at Super Nova until he was close enough to begin pounding on Super Nova until Super Nova span around and smacked him over with his tail then as before he put a foot down on Godzilla 2000 and screeched again summoning the bat's to suck his blood.

Godzilla 2000 struggled to get free from the bats but couldn't but ni the end had no choice but to use a atomic pulse to and killed the bats because they were already burned fom Godzilla 2. Super Nova let out a roar of victory and then walked off looking for the last four Godzilla's.

__

well that should satisfy you readers for a chapter and if not oh whell i'm not here to impress you i think ah forget it just review.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay it's been a long time sense I've brought a new chapter but now here's a new one.

__

Godzilla 3 let out a roar of anger from his enemy disappearing. He began to walk when he heard another roar and began walking towards it. After a hour Godzilla 3 had found the source of the roar it had been Godzilla 4 who had been fighting a large Spider. Both Godzilla's looked at each other and let out a roar towards each other both Kaiju recognized the other from fighting the strange Kaiju who had randomly attacked them. Both looked at each other wondering if they should attack the other. For almost an entire day they looked at the other both occasionally letting out a roar to try and startle the other but neither moved an inch. Finally they decided to work together to kill the kaiju that attacked them then they would continue this. Both of them agreed that they should find the others and while searching for the other kaiju who had caused them to appear in this strange forest.

__

Super Nova looked down at the three Godzilla's he had beaten by his control of the forest. These three kaiju had actually caused him enough trouble to have forced his master to send them to his forest yet when they had gotten their they had stood no chance against him this had angered him enough to decide to bring them into the same room he had just to torture them before killing them. Before he had finished looking at his soon to trophies he heard two roars right next to him. Super nova turned his head looking for the source of the roars ready to fight. Suddenly a burst of atomic radiation hit him in the back of the head knocking him over.

Godzilla 3 and 4 went running at Super nova before he could get up. Just as Super nova had gotten to his knee's Godzilla 3's tail came slamming down on his back knocking him to the ground again. Super nova rolled over preparing to launch his eye beams but instead had Godzilla 4 slam his foot onto Super nova's chest. Godzilla 4 held him down as he charged his atomic blast. Each of Godzilla 4's spikes began to flash one at a time until all lit up at once and Godzilla 4 fired his atomic blast at Super nova. The beam hit Super nova straight in the face causing severe pain to him but at the same time he was charging up his eye beams for a blast.

Just as the blast had finished burning Super nova his eye beams had finished charging and he fired it at Godzilla 4 knocking him off him. Godzilla 4 fell to the ground hitting it hard. Super nova began approaching Godzilla 4 completely forgetting Godzilla 3 was their. Just as Super nova had gotten to Godzilla 4, Godzilla 3 slammed his tail against Super nova knocking him over again. Both Godzilla 4 and Super nova were back on their feet at the same time. Super nova went running at both Godzilla's and they did the same. Super nova jumped at Godzilla 3 and threw a punch at Godzilla 3. Godzilla 3 took the punch dead on and wound up colliding with Godzilla 4. Both Godzilla's hit the ground hard. Super nova picked up Godzilla 3 by the neck and began to charge his eye beams until they were fully charged then blasted him in the throat burning into his throat. Godzilla 3 roared in pain as his hide was singed but didn't lose consciousness. Godzilla 3 looked down at Super nova and fired his atomic breath into Super nova's face. Super nova stuttered back a couple steps but never let go of Godzilla 3's throat. With Super nova's second hand he pushed Godzilla 3's head up so he couldn't blast him again, then began to charge his eye beams again. Super nova blasted Godzilla 3's throat again and began repetitively doing this each time burning chunks of Godzilla 3's flesh off until Godzilla 3 finally passed out from lack of oxygen. Super nova threw Godzilla 3's lifeless body aside and began to head towards Godzilla 4 who had just gotten back to his feet. Both titanic kaiju began heading towards each other wanting to kill the other. Super nova being the faster monster managed to get the first shot's in with series of punches to the chest. Godzilla lost his balance from these fight's and took a couple steps back to regain his balance while charging up his atomic breath. As Godzilla 4 caught his balance he fired his atomic breath hitting Super nova in the face burning his flesh. Then as the fir stopped Super nova spoke. You are strong you might even be almost equal to me join me and we will be able to rule this world. Said Super nova.

Godzilla 4 looked at Super nova and to respond to his offer let out a roar of defiance. Shame the last three of you I fought I offered this deal to and you can see what happened to them so I'll just have to do to you what I did to them. Said Super nova.

Then Super nova did something even more unusual than talking he snapped his fingers and as he did this a army of vines came flying out of the forest. Each of the vines wrapped around Godzilla 4's arms, legs, and throat leaving Godzilla 4 pinned. Super nova began charging his eye beams and like Godzilla 3 he began firing into his beams into Godzilla 4 except this time he hit Godzilla 4 in the chest and kept going until Godzilla 4 passed out to.

Two more thought Super nova as he placed Godzilla 3 and 4 next to the other three.

Well that makes another chapter of Godzilla's unite so theirs two godzilla's left and believe it or not I have a plan about who I knock out. Anybody who can figure out who I'm pairing them up I'll give a honorable mention at the end of the story.


End file.
